


Thief Of Green

by dragondaughter321



Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Bakagou Katsuki - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Because Robin Hood Is a Forest Boy and Izuku is a forest boi, Blackmail, Emotional Baggage, Fucked Up, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm stealing Robin Hood from Akechi, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inko's actual a+ parenting, Metaverse (Persona 5), Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Pervert Mineta Minoru, So take that Akechi, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, You can't take that from me, am i right??, endeavor's a+ parenting, probably going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragondaughter321/pseuds/dragondaughter321
Summary: If you ask Izuku, he swears that he didn’t mean to start The Phantom Thieves on purpose.It just sorta happened.For the most part, he isn’t lying, after all, when a long-nosed man keeps on reappearing in your dreams and tells you that you have to save the world from ruin without really explaining anything, all you can really do is go along with it.For someone who has always wanted to be a hero, but has never gotten a chance, you kind of want to go along with it either way.





	Thief Of Green

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I got this idea in my head since Persona 5 and MHA are like my two favorite things ever so the idea of Izuku being a Phantom Thief was just like, HECK YES, to me. I am planning on continuing Snake, after this big time off, but I'm trying to lower my expectations for myself since me having much too high expectations was what kinda made me drop it in the first place. Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome [Please be kind, I haven't really written too many fanfics], and I thrive off of the validation comments and kudos give me, so please do those things if you want to! :D

The first time it happens, Izuku just writes it off as a weird dream.

 

Then it happens again.

 

And again.

 

_ And again. _

 

It’s after about the fifth time of the strange happenings that Izuku finally starts to take the dreams of the long nosed man and his two attendants seriously.

 

The long nosed man, Igor, he now knows, starts his nightly speech once more and seems to be surprised when Izuku actually listens. He speaks of ruin and of prisons, of hearts and of minds, of the in between of mind and matter, the in between of dreams and reality. Of the prison cell Izuku sits in and of his twin wardens, Caroline and Justine.

 

Of the Velvet Room.

 

_ Of the prison he subconsciously thinks of society. _

 

When Izuku wakes up that morning, completely awake where he should still be sleepy, Igor’s words still ring in his head.

 

“Still, this is a surprise. The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such…”

 

_ “You truly are a prisoner of fate.” _

 

**_In another world, someone says the exact same thing to a boy that has just started his probation._ **

 

Izuku gets up from his bed, starting his daily routine and making sure that his wonderful mom doesn’t worry about him anymore than she already does. He always told her that he was fine, but his mom was his mom and she would worry about even the smallest things no matter how much Izuku reassured her.

 

Izuku helps her with breakfast while he’s getting ready, pulling out fruits and doing other various things to help his mom out while she makes a healthy but relatively easy breakfast before she goes to work and he’s off to school.

 

They talk about various things over their sit-down breakfast while listening to the news of the latest phenomenon known as the Rampage Incidents. Mom worries, as usual, when the TV mentions a subway crashing, the man driving having no memory of the event, and she offers to call work to say that she’ll be late and drive him to school. Izuku, as usual, reassures her, says that he’ll be careful, calms down his kind mother when she starts over worrying, and is soon slipping on his bright red shoes and calling out his goodbyes.

 

Off to another day of hushed whispers about his quirklessness and no friends in his general department classes. Which, unfortunately, makes up pretty much  _ all _ of his day.

 

Izuku doesn’t notice the ominous looking app on his phone that picks up keywords all day until he’s talking to Uraraka and they get transported to a distorted world.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are my validation so please feel free to make my day with even the smallest comment. ^~^ Also, I'm debating whether to add a Morgana like character or to just have Izuku and friends figure the Phantom Thieves stuff out on their own, so please mention what you think would be the better choice! :D


End file.
